


Supernatural the game world

by horus1251



Series: Game world [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Death, F/F, F/M, Gamer fic, God plan everything, Multi, Sam becomes Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: God knew from the beginning there plan in fact he plan on it when team free will attack him he killed Castiel and Death and by a law the Empty is killed and its powers split between himself and his sister who make up again now Amara has an idea turning the world into a game and having champions battle it out to become ruler of the world with new evils what will happen in the playground.God and Amara create a enemy for themselves.
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester
Series: Game world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Game pieces selected

Laughing God looks down on team free will   
'' Really you two are idiots did you honestly think that I would create death than allow a weapon to kill me ''.

Dean trembling in fear and grief as he looks at the battlefield which contained the bodies of Castiel, Death, and The Empty but it was Sam who gasps '' This was your plan all along ''. 

God smirks '' Ding-Ding ''. 

Dean grits out '' Why ''. 

God '' Wel Dean you see it started with the Empty my older Brother you see I Envy him he was the one who had Ultimate Power not me but I knew he had a weakness that I and My sister didn't he was weak in my Creation but you see I couldn't create without permission from the Empty so we struck a deal which as you know included Angels and Demons but what you don't is he agreed-to sleep forever ''. 

Sam '' When he woke up he broke it ''. 

God Smirk '' Yep which broke one of the laws of our kind''. 

Dean pales '' Kind ''. 

God waves his hand '' Doesn't matter I defeated them long ago gaining more power the only two I couldn't kill was my sister and my older brother and I only love my sister ''.

Unknown to the others Amara once she was made aware of Dean's Plan watched over him smiles a little as she listens. 

Sam says '' She hates you ''.

God breathes deeply '' Yes I admit I have control issues and other problems which is why I al... I mean agreed to a separation between us I hoped I could find a way to both prove myself and find out what was wrong which I have done ''. 

Dean and Sam look at down at the Grace of Jack which was just hanging before the battle even started God turned Jack into pure grace sighing '' What now ''. 

Chuck looks at them '' Well I feel a little upset to have played you so I will give you two 1 gift I will allow you to become gamers in life ''. 

Dean '' What you mean ''. 

Chuck '' Well I made your life a game I am going to send you two back in time and allow you to live as two characters of course with that comes balance meaning when you're sent back two others will have the same abilities ''

Chuck smirks '' Good Luck, oh and this time the game is different instead of me being enemy I will won't instead I offer you both ten gifts and you two I will aid many surprises ''. 

Thunder erupts as time folds back and the two disappear turning Chuck sighs '' I may have warned Dean that my sister won't give him up ahh whatever''.

'' You're right I won't ''. 

Smiling a Little Chuck turns with a smile '' Sis I''.

Amara holds his hand '' No I understand but if we do this we will have to change a few things ''. 

Nodding Chuck takes Amara's hand as he shares the power he gained from the empty following Sam and Dean back in time they watch for moments to change.

In the Empty where Chuck and Amara were remaking the universe Amara frowns '' Brother can we make this a game ''. 

Chuck '' What do you mean ''.

Amara smiles '' I mean me vs you ''. 

Chuck trembles '' You mean a war ''. 

Shaking her head with a smile laugh '' No I mean a game where the goal is to place our Champions ruler and the loser chooses new Players and this way we can battle but we never hate each other ''. 

With a look of glee, Chuck agrees and they quickly layout terms the first one was that Dean was made her consort and made the new Angel of Death and that Death and his Reapers were hers 

Agreeing Angels and Demons were his Chuck worked out the new world with many changes.

Amara smirks '' I think there should be a third party who we will force are Champions fight ''.

Laughing Chuck '' Agreed you know I always like the Percy Jackson series and the Elder Scrolls what if the Gods And Monsters are real and the Deadric and Titans are the Evils they must fight ''. 

Amara '' Done I will add Mass Effect to the world ''. 

Smirking Chuck ''I'll add Realms and Planes into this world ''. 

Amara '' I will create Daemons and ArchDaemons of Darkness they will be my versions of your Angels and Demons and they will fight for my champions and causes ''. 

Chuck smiles '' Done so we done ''. 

Nodding Amara '' Yes Now to start the Eternal game ''. 

With a Rumble all around them, a Massive Game Board appears, and the two watches on as the world was created and a third seat appears a figure growls at the two as each of them turns to smoke to enter the game.

In The Realm of Creation, the Grace of Jack has split in two the power to Heal Angels and Create new once went into Sam but the power to awaken the Dead and Bring them from the Empty was placed into Dean.

Welcome Sam Winchester you have been selected as a Champion of God and As such you are made Lucifer Reborn when sent back you will go back to the first release and absorb the grace with it you will be connected to Hell and the Sun has given you the power of   
Light Manipulation and Creation 

Desire   
Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability.  
Absolute Beauty: Possess divine, unrivaled beauty.

Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed.  
Absolute Intelligence: Have a god-like intelligence level.  
Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godly strength.  
Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding.  
Omni-Psionics: Master all psionic abilities.  
Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form.  
Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces.  
Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life.  
Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort.  
Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease.  
Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy.  
Omni-Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy.  
Omni-Manipulation: Possess all kinetic abilities.  
Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond.  
Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one.  
Nigh Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe.  
Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality.  
Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power.  
Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed.  
Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim.  
Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen.  
Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Can never be beaten.  
Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical, supernatural realms.  
Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything.  
Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities.  
Divinity: Access vast godly powers.  
Fallen Angel Manipulation: Command legions of fallen angels.  
Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel.  
Godly Incarnation: Even while cast from favor wielders still possess a saviors attributes.  
Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers.  
Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power.  
Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons.  
Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell.  
Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers.  
Satanic Incarnation: As the leader of the fallen angels, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure.  
Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld.  
Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls it loses its wings, but the user still has theirs intact.  
Divine Manipulation: You can Heal and Create Angels, Demons, and Archangels   
Reading it Sam Gasps at the powers he now has going down the list he reads

Powers he already has   
Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the second oldest archangel, Lucifer is unimaginably powerful and as he was once the bearer of the Mark of Cain, he was next to indestructible. He can very easily kill even the mightiest of pagan deities and even Angels by just snapping his fingers and is much more powerful than the younger Archangels, as he proves by overpowering and almost killing Gabriel.[5] Almost as powerful as his older brother, it has been noted that a fight between them would destroy a large portion of Earth. While still imprisoned in his damaged cage, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused a bush to burn and appeared in Sam's dreams.[6] The only beings more powerful than Lucifer are Michael, Death, God, Amara, and Jack.  
Nigh-Omniscience - As the second oldest Archangel, Lucifer has extensive knowledge of the workings of the universe and immense awareness of almost everything in it, as Sam has said, "I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't". His knowledge can be assumed to be greater than that of his younger brothers but not quite as extensive as Michael's. This includes the knowledge of spellcraft and soul manipulation, the ability to see the future, the ability to sense other beings, and to see the true form of creatures that cannot be seen by normal means. However, while extensive, Lucifer's knowledge and awareness are still limited, as he didn't know of the Impala. His ancient White-Eyed Creation Alastair said to Dean, the devil knows why he could not break John.[7]  
Precognition - Lucifer could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture; he knew he would possess Sam in Detroit and told him the first time he met him.  
Astral Perception - Lucifer can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison.  
Localization - As an Archangel, Lucifer is able to track and locate beings, although not if they are warded by Enochian sigils.  
Soul Channeling/Soul Absorption - Lucifer possesses the knowledge to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers.  
Spell Casting - Lucifer was highly proficient and knowledgeable in performing spells. During the Apocalypse, he successfully performed a ritual to free Death from his coffin by sacrificing several demons and could bind the Horsemen to his presence, with his binding spell being able to control even Death, although to a lesser extent but enough that Death could not break free under his own power and needed Lucifer back in the Cage to be free. He was able to ward the Angel Tablet powerfully enough that Heaven never succeeded in finding it. His overall knowledge of spells also extended in negating them, as he was the only Angel to ever remove Enochian Sigils that rendered almost any other Angel powerless and could break free from the binding spell cast by Rowena even with diminished grace.  
Angelic Possession - Lucifer is required to use a willing vessel on Earth, like all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain or Abel, or it will begin to decay and eventually spontaneously combust, and even then the vessel needs to be strengthened by drinking a significant volume of demon blood. However, he was able to possess Castiel's vessel for at least a short time without it exploding.  
Angelic Vessel Possession - Lucifer can possess an angelic vessel which is already in use, as he possessed Castiel in his vessel. To do that, he needed Castiel's permission. Castiel's vessel was able to hold the immense power of an Archangel and the power of a seraph without any visible physical damage. However, the Seraph noted that Lucifer was burning through both him and his vessel over time.  
Immortality - As the second oldest archangel, Lucifer has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the second angel and already existed before the Universe itself.[8] The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. On one occasion, Castiel clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done",[9] and later calls the task "insane".[10]  
Invulnerability - Lucifer's vessel is impervious to most damage and injury. Kali, the most powerful of the deities at the gathering of the pagan deities, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt, showing him to be unaffected by extreme temperatures. While Sam and Dean managed to hit him at times during his fight with them in the Cage, he was completely unharmed and even mocked them for their weak attacks. Even after being shot with a hundred angel-killing bullets, Lucifer was unhurt. However, he is still vulnerable to beings of superior power, as displayed when The Darkness was easily able to inflict severe harm on him while torturing him and when the alternate Michael beat him, he showed considerable pain.  
Regeneration - If Lucifer's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick, or other temporary vessels, by Lucifer's power, as he can't heal the damage caused to any vessel that's not Crowley's improved vessel of Nick, or his true vessel, Sam, due to his immense power and grace. Lucifer was also able to heal Castiel's body of the injuries suffered in their fight. Despite being stated to have been severely weakened by the Darkness' attack on him that expelled him from Castiel, Lucifer quickly recovered from the damage.  
Immunity - Lucifer is one of only five things in creation that the Colt cannot kill.[3] Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. as well as to supernatural infections, such as the Croatoan virus. Lucifer was even immune to Metatron's spell which burned all other angels' wings. As an archangel, normal angel blades were not able to kill, or even harm Lucifer. In addition, he was far less affected than normal angels when punched by the Enochian Brass Knuckles.  
Astral Projection - Lucifer is able to display his full wings in a flash of white light.  
Chronokinesis - Lucifer possesses the power to travel backward and forward in time, with him keeping this power even after the Fall. As an Archangel, Lucifer's time-traveling powers are much more refined than regular Angels, as he was able to easily send Dean back to 1943 to retrieve the Ark of the Covenant and later return him to the present, all without needing to physically be there with him.[11]  
Conversion - Lucifer created the race of demons by twisting human souls. Because of this, he could manipulate their nature to his whim.  
Power Augmentation - Lucifer's presence on Earth greatly enhanced the powers of Jesse Turner.[12]  
Power Granting - Lucifer stated that he gave the Princes of Hell their incredible powers when he created them.[13]  
Exorcism - With just a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was able to exorcise a demon back to Hell.[4]  
Lucifer shooting energy blasts at Michael  
Energy Blasts - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to produce bolts of dim bluish light from his hands. These blasts carry considerable force, as one was able to stagger Michael, despite the gap between their powers.[14]  
Elemental Control - Lucifer can control the weather, temperature, electrical fields, and the elements themselves to an immense degree, enough to cause natural disasters, either willingly or simply due to his mere presence.  
Terrakinesis - Lucifer could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America.  
Thermokinesis - Lucifer can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone in Detroit caused incredible drops in temperature and he froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. While bound by Supernatural Handcuffs, Lucifer heated them up to the point that they popped off his wrist. He later melted a pair of handcuffs after revealing that they weren't really binding him.  
Electrokinesis - When arriving at the Elysian Fields Hotel, Lucifer caused the lights to flicker. He was also able to turn off a fire alarm and turn on music with a snap of his fingers at a concert for Vince Vincente.  
Pyrokinesis - Lucifer was able to set a bush on fire from the Cage.  
Weather Manipulation - When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of Detroit's temperature drop simply through his presence.  
Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Being the second oldest Archangel, Lucifer is a very accomplished fighter, with millennia worth of fighting experience and thorough combat training. He was able to effortlessly slaughter a group of Pagan Deities without sustaining any injuries. He also effortlessly beat Dean to submission twice, even once when Dean was armed by a gun, at which Lucifer soundly disarmed and pummeled him.[15] Even while confined in his cage, he effortlessly overwhelmed Sam, Dean, and Castiel, disarming the latter with ease.[16] He briefly held his own against the Alternate Michael despite being far inferior to him but was ultimately quickly defeated.  
Flight - In his angelic form, Lucifer can fly.[17] Lucifer can also fly and levitate in midair as   
Healing - Lucifer was able to heal physical injuries and restore people to optimal physical health, notably doing so heal his vessel's sister of her paralysis. He was also able to heal himself in said vessel from being doused with acid by Crowley. He later heals Anael's neck wound after removing part of her grace. When he resurrected Sam, Lucifer healed the neck wound and massive blood loss that killed him. However, his healing capabilities are not strong enough to completely counter the damage inflicted to his lesser vessels.  
Holy White Light - He once captured Castiel by disabling him with a burst of white light.[3]   
Biokinesis - Lucifer can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. He was able to kill a Secret Service agent by inducing a massive cerebral hemorrhage.  
Lucifer using molecular combustion to kill pagan gods.  
Molecular Combustion - Lucifer can kill lesser beings by rendering them down to their molecules as he did Castiel, Nithael, and Jofiel. He was also able to use this power to make Ganesh explode.[5] He also used this power to turn two demons to dust.[19] In the alternate universe, Lucifer was capable of combusting multiple angels at the same time, a feat unseen by any other character so far.[17] In his weakened state, he no longer possesses this power.[20]   
Power Negation - Lucifer could prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their powers, as Baldur and Kali were unable to teleport either themselves or the Winchesters when he arrived at the hotel where they were conferring.  
Reality Warping - Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power when the latter tried to use it to kill him, meaning he is at least his younger brother's equal in this field, if not superior. While in Limbo, he was able to make a song play out of nowhere with a simple snap of his fingers.[16] When he first emerged from his cage, demons started to dream for the first time since they were human. He was also able to prevent his clothes from burning when set on fire by Kali.  
Resurrection - Lucifer was able to resurrect Sam Winchester after a vampire ripped out Sam's throat[21] despite not being at full power at the time.[14] Lucifer later resurrected Maggie at Jack's request.[18]  
Shapeshifting - Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants. While in his cage, he appeared as Nick to anyone who visited him, and while being exorcised from Castiel, his essence briefly distorted into a likeness similar to Nick's.  
Smiting - Like all angels, Lucifer possessed the power to smite lower beings, but as an Archangel, his smiting is far more potent. He once threatened Crowley that he can effortlessly smite him in an instant.  
Sonic Scream- Lucifer possesses such powerful vocal cords that in a fit of rage, he was capable of shouting so loud that it shook the entire Men of Letters' Bunker, made the Winchesters cover their ears in pain, and caused the Seraph Castiel to feel discomfort.  
SuperSpeed - Lucifer possesses superhuman speed as shown when he was angered and upon breaking out of Rowena's hold, he was able to easily choke her before she could react and instantly drag her into a wall.  
Super Stamina- Being an archangel, Lucifer has unlimited stamina, never requiring sleep, and never tiring.  
Super Strength - As the second most powerful archangel, Lucifer can empower his vessels with near-unparalleled physical strength that surpasses that of most supernatural beings such as demons, angels, pagan gods, and even his younger Archangel brothers Raphael and Gabriel. However, he is not quite as strong as his older brother Michael and is much weaker than Alternate Michael. His extreme strength allows him to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them across large distances with great force and even tear through their flesh with minimal effort. When fighting Alternate Michael, the strength of his punches caused an effect similar to that of a thunderclap. Even when weakened due to improper vessels, binding spells, and a depleted grace, Lucifer still retained more than enough strength to kill or beat down most supernatural creatures on several occasions.  
Telekinesis - Lucifer is able to move objects and beings around with his mind with great ease. He uses both elaborate hand gestures and snaps of his fingers similar to Gabriel.  
Telepathy - Lucifer had complete access to Sam's and Castiel's memories and thoughts while he possessed them. While in his cage, he gave Sam visions of the cage and manifested himself as a young John in one of Sam's dreams. Lucifer was capable of holding telepathic conversations with Dagon even while restrained by Crowley's chains. While communicating this way, Lucifer's scream was able to cause Dagon great pain.  
Empathy - Lucifer could read the emotions of his vessel.  
Dream Walking - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore. He was also able to show Sam his memories and entered Rowena's dreams while he was in his cage.  
Mental Projection - Despite being trapped in the cage, he could still communicate to beings on Earth, as he did with Azazel, though Azazel had to sacrifice several nuns for this to be achieved. He later used this to torment and communicate with Nick to get his permission to possess him, appearing in the form of his wife. After the Cage was damaged by the release of Amara, he was able to project visions into Sam's mind to draw him to the Cage. Lucifer was able to project an image of Vince Vincente's dead lover before Vince to trick him into giving Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel and cause Vince to experience hallucinations.  
Pathokinesis - Lucifer was able to cause Sam to feel calm.[6]  
Teleportation - As an archangel, Lucifer can travel anywhere in the universe instantly without occupying the space in between, except he can't teleport into the Men of Letters Bunker on lockdown. He also needs a portal to travel to alternate universes. And when imprisoned in his cage, he cannot leave unless it is opened by an outside force.  
Lucifer apportioning Castiel and Dean into the cage  
Apportioning - Likewise, Lucifer can bring others to him, as he was able to apport Sam into the inside of The Cage and later Dean and Castiel too.  
Master Torturer - Lucifer is one of the foremost experts in torture, both physical and spiritual. He tortured Lilith's spirit to the point where he turned her into the original demon and from there, did the same to several other humans to create his demon armies. His torture methods were so extreme and profound that the memories of it would haunt his victims years after the fact and in some cases, such as Sam's, caused extreme hallucinations, mental shock and could have potentially killed him.  
Voice Mimicry - he can imitate people's voices.

Sam and Dean stare at that list taking a breath Dean questions'' What are our Perks and Stats ''?

Yelling Dean asks '' Yo Chuck What is are Stats and   
perks ''?

Glowing letters appear 

Boss Level 

Dean

Title   
Archangel of Death   
Consort of The Darkness  
LVL 285,000 Out of 300,000  
Exp 0/1,000,000  
STR 97 Out of 100  
ITL 37 out of 100   
CHR 47 out of 100  
Mana 100 out of 100   
STA 45 Out of 100   
Agility 55 out 100  
Luck 100 out of 100  
Wisdom 100 out of 100  
Perks 

As the Darkness Consort, you are unable to die by any means 

As Death, you lead an army of Reapers 

As Death all with fear you 

Third most powerful Being 

Dean's eyes were wide with disbelief gulping Sam reads Dean's Powers 

All Death-based Abilities  
Absolute Death Manipulation  
Absolute Immortality  
Afterlife Connecting  
Afterlife Transport  
Death Aspect Manifestation  
Death Connection  
Death-Force Manipulation  
Death Empowerment  
Death Inducement  
Death Field Projection  
Death Manipulation  
Death Negation  
Death Removal  
Death Sense  
Death Transcendence  
Divine Slayer  
Fatal Touch  
Killing Intuition  
Necromancy  
Neuroscience  
Nether Manipulation  
Omnicide  
Omnilingualism  
Omnislayer  
Resurrection  
Smiting - He can cause Grace and souls to decay   
Soul Removal from the body  
Teleportation  
Variations  
Death Lordship  
Decay Embodiment  
Nigh Omnipotence  
Omniscience  
Omnipresence

Lucifer Samael Morningstar   
Title  
King of Hell   
Prince of Heaven   
Tempter   
Lightbringer ( Created the Suns and stars )  
God's Favorite son 

Stats   
Level 227,000 out 300,000  
STR 78 out of 100   
ITL 68 OUT OF 100   
MANA 75 OUT OF 100  
STA 45 OUT OF 100   
CHR 87 OUT 100  
Agility 77 out 100  
Luck 45 out 100  
Wisdom 87 out of 100

Perks 

AS King of Hell you are task with making certain the wicked are punished and demons don't descend on humanity   
As Prince of Heaven, you are task with Protecting the souls in Heaven battling Evil Forces   
As the Tempter you can bring almost anyone to your side downside you have a higher sex drive   
As the Lightbringer, you are the creator of Light, and should you die so does all light. 

As God's Favorite son you can ask for gifts twice a week and should you prove worthy God will make you King of heaven. 

''Crap ''Sam says '' God is going to make this a game ''. 

Dean sighing '' yes but if this an RPG what is the Quest ''. 

Ding   
Quest   
Spend Eternality battling Evil 

Y/N 

Dean and Sam moan as they both knew 

'' Yes ''. 

With another Ding, Sam is shown 

Become King of Heaven 

While Dean's Shows 

Reap the souls of Humans and make certain they go to the correct resting place/ Smite Monsters and Evil 

Dean grunts '' Fuck okay when are we going ''. 

Right as Lucifer escape in 3 2 1 

WAIT


	2. Fight with a deadra knight

Roaring the White light enters his body causing Sam to scream as he became Lucifer Roaring his eyes turned Glowing Red.

Dean growls as the ring of Death appears on his finger and his Soul turns Grey and then into Grace grunting Dean's mind Expands as his mind was filled with the Knowledge and Memories of Death groaning Dean allows his true eyes out which was Glowing Grey thunder spreads as he spreads his wings that were so large they make up their own plane of existences and they were pure Grey.

As the Lights vanish Sam's eyes were glowing red as he gains the Memories and knowledge of Lucifer bringing his pure White wings that were covered in Ash and singe groaning in Pain Sam whispers '' How could I not see this Dean ''.

Dean freezes '' What is it, Sam ''.

Sam sighs '' Lucifer was literally Crazy his mind was broken in Hell and by the Mark, he wouldn't have been in control ''.

Dean stun as wide '' You are telling me Lucifer was crazy and killing him was mercy ''.

Sam nods making Dean groan '' Fuck ... Sam what are we going to do ''.

Sam sighs as he says '' First we have to stop Michael I am going to hell to fix it ''.

Dean nods for a moment '' I'm guessing you now know why Hell was created ''.

Nodding Sam answers '' Yes the fact that there are only one hell and heaven will aid us but Dean the cupids are as powerful as the Archangels in our old world ''.

Dean grunts when

A Rip appears except it is pure red  
'' First Enemy ''.

Out steps a massive flaming thing.  
Eyes wide Sam and Dean jump back then the words  
'' to Observe whisper Observe '' appears in mid-air.  
Seeing that word in front of them they whisper ''Observe''.  
Bing  
In flaming letters, they read''.  
'' Mehrunes Dagon ''

Dean spits and yells '' What Mehrunes he's from the Elder Scrolls ''!

'' Mehrunes Dagon is a creation of Chaos an evil created by God and Amara who desire to destroy all of creation it is as powerful as God and Amara but it is bound and locked away and can only work through avatars until it is released''. 

Time Unpaused. 

In a flash, time resumes hearing the two turn as the Monster growls as it summons a Massive sword appears growling it walks forward ( Looks like Sultur of the Marvel movies).

Staring at the beast Sam and Dean grunt then Dean with a swagger says '' I got this ''. 

Allowing power to flow through him Dean allows his divine energy to raise up then reaching out he goes to grab the Methrunes demon when a barrier appears around it grunting shocked Dean didn't move in time for the beast to kick him. 

Flying Dean burst through the upper wall through the air through the small town into an empty field of grass. 

Spinning back Sam summons a Blade of Light blocking the flaming sword from slamming down on him growling Sam pushes up holding up his other hand he summons an arc of Light to pour out of his hand hearing the crackle he looks at it slightly surprised he realized he had Electrified light in his hand ( Basically a beam of light with Lightning sparking off it) gripping it tight he shoves it into the demon who growls as the arc goes only an inch deep. 

The demon pushes down with his power causing Sam to groan as the heat burns him luckily he was the Lightbringer making him immune to fire and heat. 

Dropping the arc he summons ice into his hand and then shoots it at the demon who growls as the cold starts to cool him growling the demon grips Sam's neck causing Sam to roar as he uses his strength to kick the demon back a few steps summoning a longer blade they start to duel. 

Every strike causing sparks of light to burst from their blades which burns through the walls and floor then the summon of wings was heard and Dean appears gripping the demon on the head he screams as he allows his Aura of death to target the demon who groans as his flames flicker but then the demon grips Dean's hand and tosses him into the wall. 

Causing Dean to grunt as his spine bones snap then Sam summons a Light Lance and throws it turning the Demon attempts to catch it but the Lance Penetrates its neck causing it to moan then dissolve into ash. 

Panting Sam falls to his knees looking at his Mana his mind was blown 

10 Mana left out of 2 M. 

Meanwhile, Dean, heals in seconds sitting up he groans in pain eyes his eyes flicker for a moment then he says '' Seems all this power has massive side effects ''. 

Nodding Sam says '' That took most of my stamina and Mana to fight and think that was only one of them what if there is an army ''. 

Grimacing Dean '' We have a lot of training to do ''. 

Nodding Sam slowly gets up allowing the sun to give him energy then Sam says '' Go to Bobby get him to set up the men of letters we will need them ''. 

Nodding Dean flies away While Sam continues to regain his power. 

Supernatural world 

Gabriel sitting in his reality shivers in horror at the power Lucifer had to use to fight that thing getting to his feet Gabriel whispers '' Time for me to go home ''. 

Flying back home Gabriel was filled with terror at the threat coming. 

Heaven 

Michael and Raphael shake with terror then Raphael says '' Brother we can't have this fight now ''. 

Nodding Michael says '' Agreed brother we will aid Lucifer against the evil ''. 

'' Good, I don't have to hell at you two bozos ''. 

Turning around they jump up '' Gabriel ''. 

Walking over Michael and Raphael hug Gabriel who leans back and says '' I will aid Lucifer Personally you two need to bring Heaven to heel oh, and the Angel Castiel serves God and he saw what was coming that is why he aids the Winchesters as such by God's command Castiel will be made an archangel ''. 

Eyes wide the two see Gabriel's eyes turn to light instantly they knew they were speaking to God bowing the two speak '' As you command ''.


End file.
